Sugar & Spice, Everything's Weird
by Mi ChIbO
Summary: It all started with a normal XANA attack... until Ulrich fell into the digial sea. But when we went back in time, well... let's just say that XANA confused us all... And what about that message? U&Y minor J&A rated for bloody parts !No killing!
1. There I Go, Watch Me Fall

**YaYays! Yeppers… another story… have fun reading Sugar & Spice, Everything's… Weird. Be sure to read all my other stories too:**

**Into The Goal**

**Lost In Her Voice**

**Royal Pain**

**Confusing Love With Lust**

**Lyoko… Group 2?**

**And now………………**

**Sugar & Spice, Everything's… Weird**

**Okay, have fun reading. And I don't own Code Lyoko ppls! Kay? Kay? KAY? Kay…**

Yumi stared out the window. Last period, YES! She put her head in her hand and sighed dreamily.

"Yumi, can you give us the answer to this equation?" her math teacher asked (I don't know what her last class of the day is… so in my story it's going to be math!).

"Huh?" Yumi snapped out of her trance-like state. She squinted at the problem on the board: 9(x+1) 108. Kid's stuff. She sat up straight, "X equals eleven."

"Good, now the distributive property is…" Yumi tuned her out and again stared out the window. She was looking at the building Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy were in. Through a window, she saw Ulrich and Odd. Odd turned and said something to Ulrich. The brunette grabbed a dictionary off the shelf and chased Odd around the room with it. The teacher was apparently out of the room, so Odd couldn't be helped. Eventually, Ulrich came to a stop after whacking Odd on the head repeatedly. He looked out the window and caught her eye. She smiled and waved at him. He blushed and turned away. The bell rang and Yumi ran for the door. She was halfway to the bench where her friends were waiting when William stopped her.

"Hey Yumi, can I ask you something?" he grabbed her arm.

She forced a smile, "Can it wait William? I've got to go." She tugged her arm away, adjusted her bag and hurried over to her friends. Ulrich was standing up as Odd and Jeremy were sitting on the bench talking to Aelita by means of Jeremy's laptop.

"Hi guys! How's it going?" she grinned, genuinely this time.

Jeremy and Odd greeted her with enthusiasm and she heard Aelita's voice from the speakers on the laptop. Ulrich remained quiet. She looked at him strangely.

"Hey Yumi, Ulrich was chasing me around with a dictionary while the teacher was out!"

Yumi tore her gaze away from Ulrich and laughed, "I know. I saw."

Odd stuck out his tongue at Ulrich, "All because I asked him-"

"THAT'S IT!" Ulrich tackled him, making him fall off the bench. After a few fluid martial arts movements, Odd was lying face-down on the ground with Ulrich's foot on his back. Ulrich grabbed a book from his bag, which was sitting on the bench.

"Oh Odd…" he waved the book in his friend's face.

"Nooooo!" Odd covered his head with his hands.

"Yes! Word of the world all compacted into one… big… BOOK!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! No knowledge! Must… resist… wicked force."

Odd started twitching on the ground as Ulrich raised the book, ready to strike. Then…

"Jeremy, I feel pulsations! They're not that strong, but you never know…" Aelita trailed off.

"We'll be right there," Jeremy promised. Aelita nodded and disappeared as Jeremy closed his laptop. Odd looked up warily as Ulrich removed his foot and put the dictionary down.

"What's the attack?" he asked, brushing the dirt off of him.

Yumi rolled her eyes, "Are you near-sighted? Look!" she pointed as a giant dandelion with a freaky-looking face charged through the trees.

"Hey… doesn't that look like…?" Ulrich started.

Odd snickered, "Yep. It looks like Jeremy having a bad hair day."

"Not funny guys. RUN!"

"Well… I was about to say 'doesn't it look like it's heading for us… but yeah, it does look like Jeremy having a bad hair day," Ulrich said. He was well ahead of the rest of them, being the fastest in the group.

"Slow… down… Ulrich... We… can't… keep… up!" Jeremy huffed.

"You mean _you _can't keep up. I don't see Odd or Yumi complaining."

True enough, Odd and Yumi were only a few feet behind him. Jeremy was more like a few yards. They finally made it to the factory. Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd entered the scanners and Jeremy virtualized them into Lyoko.

The three in Lyoko dropped down from the sky and saw Aelita hiding behind a rock.

"AAAHH!" Ulrich yelled. He fell to the ground as a laser shot him in the face (A/N: just pretend he had his mouth open about to say something and he 'swallowed' a laser). Yumi screamed as she turned to see if he was okay.

"Oh great…" came Jeremy's voice, "Not only do we have the dainty dandelion, XANA's also infected one of you with a virus. But I don't know who."

"Well Einstein we have a good guess!" Odd hollered.

"Who?"

Aelita shrieked, "OH MY GOSH! IT'S ULRICH!"

Ulrich was on all fours coughing up blood. Yumi ran forward to help him.

"Yumi, leave me. We have a welcoming committee," Ulrich wheezed. He got his voice back and said, "I'm calling up reinforcements. TRIPLICATE!"

There were 3 megatanks adn 2 blocks. Ulrich and his clones simultaneously shouted, "SUPER SPRINT!" A block shot at a clone and it disappeared. The real Ulrich and his sidekick thrust their swords into two of the megatanks as they opened up, ready to fire. They both exploded as the third one opened up.

"Fusion!" Ulrich's clone fused with himself and went to take care of the tarantula.

"I'll take this one if you'll take that one," said Odd.

Yumi nodded. She took out her fans and threw them at one of the blocks. They both missed and she used telepathy to summon them back. Odd was firing laser arrows at his 'assignment.' Yumi threw her fans again and this time, one of them hit its mark. At the same time, Odd hit the second block and the blocks blew up.

"Go to the tower Aelita!" Yumi instructed. Aelita entered the tower just a few paces ahead of her.

"Okay… now for that last big bruise…wait. Where's Ulrich and the tank?"

They both turned around to see the last megatank send a wave of energy at Ulrich. The samurai blocked it with his sword, but the tank was stronger. Gradually, it pushed him closer and closer toward the edge of Lyoko.

AELITA

With a final burst, the tank pushed him off the edge and into the digital sea.

CODE?

"Ulrich!" Yumi screamed.

LYOKO

"Tower deactivated."

Yumi did what was thought impossible in Lyoko- she cried.

"Re-return to the past… n-now," said Jeremy in a weak voice. A brilliant white light surrounded earth and Lyoko, sending them back in time.



Yumi woke from her slumber to the sound of her phone beeping. She groaned and looked at the time, 6:42. Her eyes filled with tears as she recalled the events the day before, or rather… **_that _**day. She picked up her phone. She had two new text messages. She opened the first one. It read:

I'll spare him 4 u,

but at a price.

-X-

"Weird…" she said. Confused, she opened the next one, which turned out to be from Odd:

Get over here quickly!

Something's not right

-Odd-

**Well, did you like it? I got reviews from two ppl and their orders for my stories were different, (thank you katfish xX and Amaherst!) so I'll do number one from the firs one that reviewed, then number one from the second reviewer. Then #2 from the 1st reviewer then #2 from the 2nd reviewer and on and on until I've done all the stories… so it may take a while for me to update… kay? I hope you liked this story and be sure to read all my other stories by visiting my profile! Buh-bye!**

**-Mi ChIbO-**


	2. Suprise, Suprise, Look In My Eyes

**Okay ppls. This is the last chappie, snifflesniffle but you still have other stories by me to read! Yay! Um… you're supposed to be cheering… wh-why aren't you cheering? WAH!**

**Chika: well, since Mi ChIbO is off sulking in a dark corner, I'll do the disclaimer. Mi ChIbO doesn't own Code Lyoko. There… I'm done. Can I go now?**

**Director Of CL: Yeah, yeah… get outta here.**

**Chika: Okay. Move it lady! (Mi ChIbO sniffs and walks out of the room)**

**Now for the story ppls!**

Yumi quickly got put of bed, got dressed, and ran to school. She skidded to a halt in front of Odd's and, well… just Odd's dorm now. She knocked quietly. To her surprise, _Jeremy_ opened the door.

"This is too weird," he said as he opened the door the rest of the way and let her in. Her jaw dropped and hung open, but she quickly closed it.

"U-U-Ulrich?" she whispered fearfully.

The supposedly dead brunette turned to her, "Who _are_ you people? I don't know you! Get out of my room!" he yelled.

Odd held up his hands, "Ulrich chill! We're your best friends. You know us… don't you?"

"I though he fell in the void. In Lyoko, no one ever came out of the void…" Yumi appeared thoughtful.

Ulrich was quickly angered, "What is this 'Lyoko'? Why won't you just leave me alone?"

Yumi whipped out her phone and showed Odd and Jeremy the text from "X."

"Could it be…?" she started.

In unison, they all three said, "Naw."

"XANA," Odd whispered, "I get it! XANA saved Ulrich, but what happened to his memory?"

""It said 'at a price,'" said Jeremy miserably, "That must be the 'price' XANA was talking about."

"What the HECK is happening? Who are you?" Ulrich hollered. Confused and angry, he stomped out of the room fuming and cursing all the way down the hall.

The three looked at each other. Yumi spoke quietly, "He doesn't remember us… Lyoko… Aelita… School… none of it. None at all." She broke down sobbing. Jeremy and Odd patted her awkwardly on the back.

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-At Lunch-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

Sissy walked up to Ulrich as he entered the lunchroom and cornered him in, well… a corner.

"Ulrich, dear, why aren't you with your little gang of friends?" she asked in a disgustingly sweet voice, "Well, it doesn't matter. Anyways, would you go out with me tonight?"

He blinked and frowned, "If I faintly recall, I don't seem to like you. Also, no I will not. You have a big blob on your face, you know. Oh, silly me… that would be your fake nose. And what's with those hideous eyes? Yech! I don't even want to now. Now if you will ever so kindly MOVE!" he pushed her off of him. She lost her balance and fell flat on her but in a pile of spilt milk. He smirked, but only for a second before the smile was replaced with a scowl again as he saw Yumi looking up at him (oh yeah— she, Odd, and Jer were at a table beside him and Sissy). He whipped around and strutted out of the cafeteria. Sissy shrieked and ran to the nearest bathroom.

Jeremy closed his laptop, "Let's see if XANA had anything to do with Ulrich's memory. You coming?"

"Sure Einstein, I'll go!" Odd said, still stuffing his face with food.

"Yumi?" Jeremy asked.

The raven-haired girl got up, "Sorry, can't come. I'm going to go see if I can get Ulrich to remember anything. Bye!" She shoved her tray towards Odd and walked out the doors. "And I know exactly where he'll be…" she whispered to herself.

After a few minutes of walking through the forest by the school, she stopped in front of a big tree. She looked up and spotted Ulrich.

"Hey Ulrich!" she yelled up to him, ""Come down here! We need to talk!"

He looked down, "Go away and stop following me you stalker!"

She clenched her fists and stomped her foot in frustration, "Listen, buddy, I am _NOT_ a stalker! I'm a selective walker! Now et down here!"

"You can't order me around!" he shouted.

She folded her arms, "I can and I will! Ulrich David Stern, you get down here at ONCE! How dare you talk to a lady like that! Didn't your mom teach you any manners?"

"Yeah, and you sound exactly like her right now!"

"I do not!"

"Do too! How do you know my full name anyway?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out! You told me, numbskull! Now get your but down here this instant!"

"Fine," he grumbled. He started to climb down. Suddenly, the branch he was holding onto snapped and he fell down.

Yumi gasped. Of course, it was a pretty long fall, about 15ft. She ran to him and knelt down next to him.

"Ulrich! Are you okay? What hurts?"

"I'm all right. Now what did you want to talk about?" he asked, crossing his arms. He leaned against a tree, closed his eyes and tilted his head toward the sun. She inched closer to him.

"Ulrich, look at me," she instructed quietly.

He opened his eyes and looked at her with sharp eyes. But when she locked eyes with him, they softened. Memories whizzed through his mind at amazing speed— meeting his friends, finding Lyoko, going to school, Sissy's blackmail about Yumi, Odd's appetite, and so on.

"Yumi," he whispered.

She nodded as tears stung her eyes, "Yes. Yes!" He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Her arms found their way around his neck as he pulled her down on top of him. His encircled her waist and wound around her. The rest of his lost memories came flooding back to him. When oxygen became a problem, they lay by the tree together, exhausted from the lack of sleep. But before they fell asleep, Ulrich whispered three of the most powerful words in the world in Yumi's ear.

"I love you."

Her heart leaped, "I love you too, Ulrich."

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-Meanwhile-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

Aelita went into the tower and had the familiar sensation of rising up to the next platform. A computer window opened up and she saw many files and various graphs appear before her. She looked through them and two folders caught her eye. They read

_Ulrich's Mind_

and

_Ulrich's Memories_

Confused, she opened them both. The one titled 'Ulrich's Mind' was fairly empty, but the other was almost full. Suddenly, all the files inside 'Ulrich's Memories' were disappearing and reappearing in 'Ulrich's Mind.' The process stopped for a moment, and then started up again. Soon, all the files had been transferred and the folder deleted itself. A message then appeared on-screen, followed by another:

- Good job, you've

figured it out! -

-F.H.-

She cocked her head and read the next one:

- See you next

battle. -

-X-

Jeremy asked her what happened. He had lost contact with her during the process and was worried. She told him and he just scratched his head.

"Hmm… that's weird. I'll call Yumi and ask her about it," he said. The sound of his computer processing the call could be heard. Then… "Shoot!"

"What Jeremy?"

"I accidentally dialed Ulrich's number. Oooh, boy, he's going to be mad! And I can't cancel the call!" Jeremy groaned.

"Way to go Einstein," Odd's voice came from a distance. There was then a click and Ulrich's voice came up over the line.

"Hello?" he said, sounding a little off. Maybe even a little light-headed.

"Um… hi Ulrich, it's Jeremy," said the blonde timidly.

"Jeremy? Oh, hi buddy! What is it? Is XANA attacking?"

Jeremy nearly fell off his chair in surprise, "Wha-Wha-what? You- you _remember_?"

"Yeah, Yumi helped me get my memories back."

"Really? How?"

"Er…"

Odd, who had been listening to the conversation, spoke up, "Ask him if they _kissed_."

Unfortunately, Ulrich heard him. In response, he grumbled, "Shut up Odd."

"Aha! I knew it! They did kiss!" Odd laughed.

"I said SHUT UP!" Ulrich yelled.

"Here Odd," said Jeremy, handing him the headset. Odd grabbed it and put it on.

"So are you her bf now?" Odd teased.

"Be quiet."

"I'll take that as a yes."

He heard a faint mumble on the other end and Ulrich replying to whoever it was, "He wants to know if we're bf and gf." There was more murmuring and Ulrich answered Odd's question- directly this time.

"Yeah."

"Well it's about time!"

"Cant it, will ya?"

"I mean, you were always dancing around each other and never giving into fate. And too afraid of being rejected. So who made the first move?"

"I _said_ put a sock in it!"

"I'm guessing it was you by your tone."

"Whatever."

"Uh-_huh_."

"Yea, yea, yea. I'll be right over with Yumi. See ya."

"BYE!" Odd handed the headset back to Jeremy and said, "he's on his way over with his _girlfriend_."

"Who?" asked Jeremy, taking it.

"Yumi."

"Duh," Aelita giggled. They laughed and talked about how Ulrich and Yumi were oblivious to each other's feelings. They were interrupted when the door to the elevator hissed open with a blast of smoke. Calmly, Ulrich and Yumi stepped out.

"Hello," said Ulrich casually.

"Yo, Romeo! Ah, you brought Juliet as well. When's the wedding? How soon will I be an Uncle?" odd grinned.

"Pervert," said Ulrich under his breath.

"I _told_ you they'd make fun of us," Yumi hissed.

"It shows you how much we love you guys," Aelita smiled from the computer. Ulrich shrugged and wrapped an arm around Yumi's waist, drawing her towards him.

"Aww. Sugar 'n spice, everything's nice," Odd said in a falsely sweet voice.

"But it used to be weird," Aelita corrected.

Jeremy laughed, "Sugar and spice, everything's… weird." They all joined in with fits of laughter.

x.X.The End.X.x

**That was a short story… only 2 chappies. But hey! At least you have many others to look forward to! Next I want to put up 'Puppy Love.' Do you guys think I should? Or not? Anywho, there's this really sweet video about a fox who dreams of being able to fly. In the end, she dies and gets her wish. It's really sad… here's the link:**

http/airu. it doesn't come up, then you can acsess it from my profile. So…Thanks for being so supportive. And even though this is the end, please review this story on last time…

**-Mi ChIbO-**

**beep…**


	3. Goodbye To Everyone

Hey guys –

I'm sorry to say that I'll be quitting FanFiction. In a matter of days, all of my stories will be off of the site, just in case someone tries to steal them. If you really, _really _want to finish a story of mine (I think only Into The Goal is left…) or write a sequel to something then review and/or PM me. Otherwise, all of my stories will be gone by next Friday. I'm really sorry everyone, but I really need to focus on my school work right now. Just as well, my personal life can get really complicated. I appreciate everything you guys have done for me. I'm so glad I got to experience this! I love all you guys to death, but things have happened that have made me think twice about my life. I need to spend all the time I can with my loved ones and do my best because you never know, today just might be your last chance to say "I love you" to someone. In seconds, people can be taken away and I'm sorry to tell you, life doesn't come with a restart button. Well, I wish I could say more, but I just don't know what… I feel awful leaving all you guys like this. You were the best! I loved it while it was happening. I'll leave my account up, though it won't have any of my stories on it, so you guys can still keep in touch. It breaks my heart to have to do this, but I know that if I don't, I'd just be lying to myself that I'll actually get back to what I'm doing. It surprises me that I actually finished so many stories (yeah, I'm a procrastinator… so sue me! XD). And that they were so popular! I never would have expected so much so much enthusiasm from you guys! It made me feel good about what I was doing. I'm so glad that you guys enjoyed my stories as much as I enjoyed reading each and every review you guys posted. I can't seem to stop saying "THANK YOU" and "I LOVE YOU GUYS!" I know you're probably going to hate me after this (if you don't already) but I'm finished lying. I'm just not into Code Lyoko any more. I'm feeling awful about everything, but there's been a gap in my heart – like a building left unfinished that could topple at any second. It doesn't feel to great. Just writing this letter-ish thing of apology is making me start to feel better. Maybe someday I'll come back. If I don't, this is my final goodbye and – I know, I know, I've said this at least twenty times already – I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOOO MUCH! Keep writing! You all have so much talent! I hope I don't put anyone off of fanfiction and even if you skipped all of my rambling above, I hope you consider telling everyone you love them. I didn't mean to sound pessimistic above, but it's still true: Tell everyone you love them, because it might be your last chance to let them know. I speak from experience. A very close friend of mine had her mom pass away back in August (you know who you are… love you loads! Hugs and kisses sent your way each and every day[ahem… dearly, not queerly). It made me realize there is more to life than just living. I'm going to do everything I can to make my life the best it can be. I hope you guys continue writing. I'll pop in every now and then to see what you've written, so don't leave! And once again: I LOVE YOU GUYS TO PIECES. I couldn't have asked for any better response than what you gave me. If I ever see you (er… well… hear from you…) again, I hope our words will be positive! Hearts to everyone.

**-Mi ChIbo-**

(Mi Chibo)

beep…


	4. MY LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE

Yeah, yeah… I know what you're thinking: Mi ChIbO is a big fat liar.

Well, I guess you're right… heh.

Okay, this has to be short because I'm in the middle of a very important school assignment now, but here's the gist of it: Due to… popular vote… I have decided to leave my stories up on FanFiction.

Please, hold the applause – I don't deserve it. Hah!

One of my dear friends on FanFiction, Mylinda Antoinette, will be taking over one of my stories (Into the Goal or Royal Pain) or both!

I thank her dearly for supporting my decision to leave FF (well, not LEAVE, but to stop writing).

Well, I told you this was going to be short! I love you all (dearly, not queerly) and I hope you have a lovely school year! PEACE! And remember – if you have a REALLY good idea for a sequel or chapter or something, blah blah blah… just PM me your idea! I'd love to hear it!

Thanks guys.

-Mi ChIbO-


End file.
